Leopardclaw
Appearance Leopardclaw is a large, broad-shouldered gray and white speckled tom with blue-black eyes and a large head and paws. Personality Leopardclaw is an incredibly laid back tom with a humorous tint to everything he says. He doesn't like being serious but can easily become a force to be reckon with. He is a powerful warrior that prefers to take a back seat to a lot of decision making, but if he puts his effort in he can easily perform any task given to him with dignity. Appearance in Books Leopardclaw does not formally appear in The Cursed Blood Leopardclaw does not formally appear in The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames Leopardclaw does not formally appear in The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Four Leopardpaw is seen at the Gathering sitting next to his sister, Goldenpaw. He is looking out for his friends in other Clans. He is noted to be far larger than other GustClan cats, as he gets his girth and size from his grandfather, the deputy Rainstride. Leopardpaw brushes off a question that Firstorm asks, and Goldenpaw huffs at him. Goldenpaw announces that they are warriors, and Leopardclaw is teased about how he should've been named 'Leopardbulk' in accordance to his size. He huffs smartly at them in response. When the pretty Silverheart comes over, she gives Leopardclaw a once-over and calls him an attractive tom, to which he bares his teeth at her. He mentions he knows Salamander-eye, Silverheart's brother, and asks her to tell him he says hi. As she continues with her story, she accidentally spills some truth to which Leopardclaw perks his ear and confirms that the fabled Maplecrow did die in battle, instead of a fox like it was said. Their talk breaks off as the Gathering starts and Whitestar names Goldensun and Leopardclaw as warriors, and their names are called out. Leopardclaw later corrects his sister while she gushes about the White Wanderer, saying it was really Thickfur but she won't admit it, rolling his eyes gently to Firstorm. Leopardclaw and Goldensun exchange farewells with Firstorm before leaving with their Clan. In Chapter Thirteen Leopardclaw is picked out on the dunes by Firstorm by his broad shoulders. Leopardclaw notices Firstorm along with his sister, and raises his tail to lead the patrol away from where the StreamClan warrior was hiding. After he had distracted his patrol, he loped back across the moor to join in, greeting Firstorm with a growl. As he listens, he mentions that they should speak with the White Wanderer about looking for a cat outside of the Clans. He exchanges a look with Goldensun as Firstorm asks to be taken to him, and they both look hesitant. Goldensun states that she and Leopardclaw will talk with Slickpelt and Firstorm at the Gathering, if they will be there, and quickly lope across the moor before they can confirm or deny so that their patrol doesn't get suspicious. Firstorm is anxious about meeting Leopardclaw and Goldensun at the Gathering, but he's easy to pick out thanks to his broad shoulders. She makes a beeline for him, and he shoves cats out of the way slightly so that she can make her way to them easier, and nods her thanks to him for that and not telling about her time on the moor. Goldensun admits that Leopardclaw had half a mind to, but agreed to hear her out first. Leopardclaw tipped his head to the side and asks what makes this cat so important, and Firstorm begins her reasoning. He speaks in a silent voice as the Gathering starts, and says that every Clan has a reason as to why StormClan went missing, if they even existed. He asks if she's looking for the ancestors of that Clan. When Leopardclaw learns of his lineage, he narrows his eyes to slits and thinks, staying quiet alongside his sister. Firstorm takes this to think that he believes her. Goldensun addresses her brother, asking him what he thinks. Leopardclaw says it's curious how golden eyes are rare in the Clan, sighing, and then asks Firstorm why she's trying to find the other descendants. Leopardclaw grumbled that she's basing the solving of every Clan's overcrowding on the StormClan cats lineage. Goldensun tells her brother that she's going, because she wants a mate and kits one day. Leopardclaw sadly says that it's her choice, turning to pay attention to the leaders. He then adds that she shouldn't expect him to follow her as he has his own path in life he wants to take, but agrees to show Firstorm where the White Wanderer is in three days time. In Chapter Fourteen Leopardclaw is seen pacing behind his sister as they're waiting for Slickpelt and Firstorm. He then led the way to the White Wanderer's barn. Once they had arrived he raised his tail to signal that. Leopardclaw mewed that the building in front of them was the barn, and that he and his sister will stay up on the top of the hill. He then pointedly gives his sister a look and says that they will not get in the way with what Firstorm is trying to do, and she turns her back on him angrily. Once Firstorm got what she needed, she encourages Slickpelt by saying that Leopardclaw and his sister were waiting for them. Once they were all together Leopardclaw silently appraises the three she-cats talking about what to happen next before he asks if Firstorm was really serious about this. He half-lids his eyes when she tells him yes, and then says he he's made his decision. He opens his eyes and rumbles that if Firstorm will have him, he would like to join the new Clan. Firstorm responds by eagerly pressing her nose to his. In Chapter Twenty Leopardclaw spoke with Slickpelt, telling her that Hilltop and Breezeface from his Clan would be joining him and his sister in StormClan. At the Gathering, Leopardclaw defends Firstorm from Skipleg, saying that he thinks otherwise to her being a not much to lead with. He steps up to Firstorm and respectfully licks her shoulder before stepping back and letting his sister do the same. Firstorm thinks that he will be an incredibly huge asset. Firstorm at the end of the Gathering compares Ashclaw's deep mew as the same timbre of Leopardclaw, but more growl-like. In Chapter Twenty One Slickpelt gives a nod to Leopardclaw, who gives one back to agree as a volunteer on patrol and cuffs Slugfur upside the head to wake him up, as well as volunteer him. As he is about to leave, he is slammed into by Shadow. He grunts in surprise and then tries to stabilize hers but fails as she flops onto her back and flails her paws. In Chapter Twenty Two he is the fourth warrior named a true StormClan cat, and he along with the others straighten with pride. In Chapter Twenty Five Leopardclaw was the head of the patrol that brought in Redrain and Chasingstorm from GustClan. He asks if he should fetch Lynxtuft, and goes to get the deputy for his leader. He is ordered by Lynxtuft to take Nightwhisper and Foampaw out to patrol around the CloudClan border, especially the Hollow Tree and raspberry bushes. He nods and leads the way out. Leopardclaw later reported along with Slickpelt that the newcomers - Hollywing, Wispfeather, Oaknose - did well, and agreed as a trustee that they should be welcomed into the Clan. In Chapter Twenty Six Leopardclaw is seen with the rest of the trustees surrounding Firstar to talk about what to do in the upcoming battle. Leopardclaw offers to tag team Cypressfur with Slickpelt, shrugging and stating that his size rivals the NightClan deputy's. Slickpelt reluctantly agrees, demanding that this be the last time he doubts her claws. In Chapter Twenty Seven Leopardclaw is assigned to Firstar's second wave of warriors, with his leader in the lead. In Chapter Twenty Eight Leopardclaw is seen hunched over and trembling, fighting to stay on his paws as Icystar pulls strength from her living descendants to give the curse full power. The Coming: The Hunters and Hunted Trivia * He is the first to call Firstar by her leader name before she even receives her lives. * Leopardclaw has StreamClan, GustClan, and StormClan blood. * Leopardclaw had a crush on Firstar as an apprentice. ** This is more of a high school type of love-crush